Bebe
'''Bebe Aria Day '''debuts in OSS as a member of the Fighting Spirits and the Barbaric Bones. In OBiA, Bebe serves as an aftermath host. She returns in OIH as a member of Team Show Me Your Titties. Personality Bebe is initially shown to be a very shy and quirky teen at the beginning of our starlight savanna. She is prone to believe anything anyone tells her, however, she has developed somewhat strategic capabilities being a fan of the show itself. Growing up with anxiety, Bebe has shown interest in reading, writing, painting and flower arranging. Our Starlight Savanna In Episode 1: Call It a Comeback - Part 1, Bebe appears quite nervous. When searching for the girls’ hut, she walks into the boys’ by accident. Bebe walks over to the girls’ hut a few moments after. Once the first challenge starts, Bebe hides underneath a bed inside a hut. A pig walks in, and Bebe implies that it resembles Chefette. Chefette eventually does find Bebe and tags her. After Madison and Cordelia are declared team captains, Bebe waves at Madison and she returns the wave. In Episode 2: Call it a Comeback - Part 2, Chloe asks Bebe to leave Madison’s side and join her instead. To which, Bebe replies by screaming. In Episode 4: Pain-t in My Neck, Bebe is one of the first few to be shot by paintballs. In Episode 7: What Lurks Beneath, Bebe loses the challenge to Cordelia. She’s later locked into a cage until the ceremony. In Episode 8: Be Very, Very, Wary, Bebe swaps to the bones. Once Cordelia’s journal has gone missing, Bebe offers Madison a trade: A teammate for the journal. Madison accepts the offer. Bebe tells Cordelia about the plan to get their journal back. The Bones throw the challenge and vote out Valerie. In Episode 10: A Whole Load of Bull, Bebe and Chloe offer to sit out, however, Madison suggests Jackson. Bebe fails to grab the flags as instructed, instead ramming into the other team’s boat. Our Back in Action Sometime in between Episode 3: Zero Gravity Games and Episode 4: From Trash to Treasure, Bebe walks up to the stage and leaves her suitcase. Once she returns to retrieve her suitcase, it had gone missing. This gives her anxiety, as she stresses about it to Madison. In Aftermath I, Madison introduces Kensly, who Bebe asks a question to. After Kensly replies with her own name, Bebe asks Madison how she was asked to return for the following season. Madison replied that she didn’t know. Madison introduces Dillon, who Bebe asks a question to. After he doesn’t answer and looks at his reflection instead, Bebe walks up to Dillon. Woods tells Bebe to give him the mirror, she reluctantly obliged, snatching the mirror and throwing it to him. Madison introduces Eugene, Bebe asks him if he would change his gameplay. Eugene implies Bebe is ’Madison’s bitch‘, Madison launches Eugene into the peanut gallery. In A''ftermath II, ''Madison introduces Valerie. Bebe asks Valerie why she’s sitting with them, Valerie implies her social game. Madison introduces Ash, who doesn’t appear. After a long pause, Madison introduces Branden. Bebe asks Branden if she knows him, Branden implies he won OSS. Bebe nods and whispers to Woods that she thought he won. Madison introduces Emanuel, Bebe waves at him. Shortly before ''Aftermath III, ''Madison gives Bebe a new look, to which Bebe replies that she dislikes it. Madison tries again with another look, Bebe implies she likes it. Bebe finds Cordelia in the bathroom and comforts them. Bebe is surprised and asks what happened. Cordelia says they couldn’t trust anyone, Bebe replies that they can trust Jazz and herself. Cordelia whispers to Jazz that she cheated on them, Bebe frowns at this. Cordelia confesses to Bebe that they caught feelings for her, and asks if she feels the same way. Bebe asks them if they remember the savanna. Cordelia implies they do, Bebe smiles and kisses them. Cordelia walks off the stage in the following aftermath, with Madison chasing after them. Bebe asks Daisy and Damia a few questions. Once the aftermath ends, Bebe whispers into Woods’ ear and implies they leave. Woods nods in agreement. In the finale, Bebe fakes an anxiety attack and leaves the studio. Woods leaves as well. Bebe walks to the back of the studio and finds her suitcase. After Ash is deemed the winner of Our Back in Action, Bebe walks back to the studio with her suitcase. Madison finds Bebe with the suitcase, hugging her. Madison asks Bebe how she found it, Bebe replies that she hid it. Bebe runs off in embarrassment, Madison chases after her. Bebe is later seen standing on the sidewalk, Madison walks up to her and confesses her love to Bebe. Bebe implies that she doesn’t feel the same way and walks off. Madison yells at her and cries. Our Island Homecoming In Episode 1: Third Time’s a Charm!, Bebe is selected by Daisy and is placed on her team. After witnessing Ophelia break Damia’s leg, Bebe runs off and later confides to Cordelia that it had upset her. In Episode 2: Finger Pointing and Name-Calling, Bebe drags Daisy to the mess hall after seeing her cry nearby a tree. Bebe leaves her team with Daisy and Kensly to be given a makeover. Once back, she notices Kassondra, Chefette, and Blaineley. When Daisy and Cordelia can’t think of a team name, Bebe blurts out ‘Team Show Me Your Titties!’ which gives a few laughs from the opposing teams. At the ceremony, Bebe takes Cordelia’s hand waiting for her marshmallow. After Cecelia appears in Episode 4: Phobia Factor Redux, Bebe asks Cordelia for comfort while glancing at Jazz. Once inside, Cecelia attempts to guilt-trip Bebe, however, Bebe resists. Cecelia misgenders Cordelia, labeling them as ‘she.’ Bebe slaps Cecelia, winning for her team. Post-challenge, Bebe ‘celebrates’ her victory with Jazz by giving her a hug. In Episode 6: Gotta Swim to Win! Bebe makes a callback to OSS by saying ‘Did I win?’ after resurfacing. In Episode 7: Falling for Ya, Bebe asks Daisy what she laughed about, she dismisses it after. During the challenge, Bebe wishes Cordelia luck. She’s later knocked off the platform by Erhi and Ophelia. In Episode 8: Buzzer B-eater, Bebe is guilt-tripped by Daisy as Cordelia answers all of their teams’ questions. She abandons the challenge soon after. In Episode 9: Deadbeat Poets Society, Bebe begins to perform her poem, however, she leaves the challenge due to stress. In Episode 10: Panic! At the Beach!, Bebe gifts Cordelia a flower. Once at the cliff, Bebe trudges behind while Daisy wastes time with a butler. Bebe tells Daisy she broke up with Cordelia, asking her to eliminate her. After Bebe falls off the cliff, she goes unconscious. In Episode 11: Aftermath II, Bebe appears backstage, presumably walking into the studio at the same time as Jaz. After Ash asks Bebe why she hasn’t transformed into a house, she replies with a confused face. Ash and Melody play a clip of Cordelia confessing their love over an unconscious Bebe. Bebe cries afterward. Ash asks Bebe what she would say to Cordelia if she saw them, to which, she replies by saying that she loved them. Before exiting the studio, Bebe tells Chloe to ‘shut the fuck up.’ Trivia * Bebe’s birthday is February 17th, 1997. * Bebe’s zodiac cusp is Aquarius-Pisces. * Bebe’s Chinese zodiac sign is The Ox. * Bebe has abandonment issues. * Bebe is a vegan. Category:Characters Category:OSS-OIH Characters Category:Fighting Spirits Category:Barbaric Bones Category:Team Show Me Your Titties! Category:Aftermath Hosts Category:Heroic Heroes